The beast inside - Jay's story
by Echo the Slowpoke
Summary: That thing has always lurked inside of me; I keep it caged; but I cannot control it. I feel rage inside; so much that I cannot hold it in; And so; I end it.. or at least; I thought I did...


I fall on my knees as I wrap my arms around my waist; my fingernails digging; no; ripping into my skin as I hear my father yelling again; he must be angry again because one of the underlings messed up or something like that...

_Calm down calm down; come on Jay; you can do this! Calm down; keep it IN do not let it OUT. It cannot come out... not when he's here; not now; not ever. Come on deep breaths; in and out. I can do this.._

A dark loud non human roar echos in my head; cold sweat covers my exposed skin as I rip my shirt off and I dig my fingers into my skin; I notice that my hads have turned pure pitch black with black scales on them; claws dark purple - near black, dig into my soft human flesh; tearing into my insides; I ignore the blood that gushes from the wounds as I bite my arm; sharp nonhuman fangs dig into the flesh; my face starts to painfully change and grow longer; black scales cover my dragon like face; my nose moves upwards and turns slightly dog/cat-like; the scales on it turn purple. My eyes enlarge; the pupil and whites go missing as the glowing; no; haunting yellows of my eyes take over everything. Pure insane rage is seen within the glowing pools of yellow.

Pain shoots up in my back as the flesh RIPS appart and forcefully streatches out; turning pitchblack as scales cover my back; bones break apart and reshape aong with grow to hold the new heavy scales; my neck grows slightly longer.

I bite down harder as my arms grow bulkier; and they reshape into powerful dragon arms; black scales cover them; and yet I continue to bite down; hoping to crush my arm; oor to atleast destract myself from the pain as the monster inside of me pushes itself out forcefully.

the sound of my pants tearing and shreding is heard as new bones grow and take the form of a long and flexable dragon tail; my pants completely shreded now as my mucles fore themselfs to grow larger as my legs and feet turn into clawed dragon feet and powerful legs of a dragon; the same dark purple as theclaws can be seen for the claws on my feet; and the purple underbelly. My purple hair grows and streatches down my neck; and down my back; to the near tip of my dragon tail.

My ears lengthan and turn into dragon ears...

_Stay in control; do not let the monster free... come on Jay... you can do this.. if not.. then... Dad will do it; he'll stop me right... Yeah; He'll stop this demonic monster that steals my body. He has to... He's... he's my dad right...?_

Tears blind me as I rip my fanged mouth away from my arm; blood flies as I tear out a chunck on skin; and I open my mouth. A unhuman screech comes out of it; alearting him; my father; that a monster; no; that a DRAGON is in his home.

I now busy my hands on clawing at my face; I dig the claws in the left ear. Such unbearable pain comes from it as my blood spills to the floor; I continue to busy my clawed hands by tearing at this things body; I watch as the blood pools around me; I inflist many wounds on myself before I screech again; this time louder. And this time; I know he heard me because of the sound of running footsteps towards my room tells me this. The door that I had locked earlier turns into spinters as my father breaks through the door when it wouldn't open for him the first time.

I turn my hear to him as I dig my claws into my neck; trying to get to the jugular within my neck as I do so. My father's eyes widen before they narrow as he yells at me; not knowing that I'm his son as he yells at me; demanding that I tell him where his son is... I feel tears blind me as I streatch my wings. I manage to stand up and I walk towars him; I bearly have any balance though so I sway side to side and then he does what I had been wanting. He pulls out a weapon; and he charges forward.

Blood flies everywhere as his weapon peirces through the soft scales of my stomach; it had gone upwards slightly and so it puntured my lungs; tears of joy fall from my eyes as I force myself to push on forward; tears falling from my eyes as I manage to make it to my father; and I wrap the dragonic arms around him gently; and I feel myself turning back to normal; the tears however don't stop falling; and time seems to freeze as my father realizes something... that beast he had just aimed to kill... was his own flesh and blood.

I look at my dad; a smile on my face as I hug him closer and tighter. The tears now fall faster as I manage to mummble softly

"You've always been the best dad I could ask for; ya know... I've always looked up at you... you were the best role modle I had; and the only person I had for a parent... And.. you saved me.. you really saved me dad... you killed that monster that tried to take over... and now.. now I'm free from it.. don't feel bad because.. in the end.. you helpped me.. you saved me... And.. I... I'll-" I start to cough uncontrolably but after about a minute; I manage to speak up again "I'll.. I will always love you and I can watch over you now ya know... thanks for being the best dad... We'll see eachother again soon right dad?" I slowly lose my strength and I slump up against my father as he drops the weapon and wraps his arms around me; he then starts to shake uncontrolably as he realizes...

**_All the lies_**

**_The bad grades_**

**_Every time I would lock myself up in my room_**

**_When I would disappear for days at a time_**

**_The scars_**

**_And the reluntance to speak up to him._**

**_It was because of this.. Because I was losing myself to a monster... to a dragon._**

And at that moment; my father's kind and soft heart clenches and it freezes itself; and he loses all of his love and care for anything and everything... that was the day that he had sworn revenge on any and every dragon he ever came upon; he swore with my blood; that he would kill every single dragon in existance for me; forr his only son that had died because of those monsters...

That was the day when he because the cold; ruthless and fearless HuntsMaster...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap guys; so this is a little bit about my ADJL oc named Jason; but he likes to be called 'Jay'<strong>

**He was born to the Huntsclan; but was also born a dragon. His original dragon form is possibly dead or locked up deep inside of him because the Dark Dragon (Season 1 appearance) had figured that he needed another pawn; something he could train; something he could shape into something that he wanted; so when he heard about a new dragon being born; he had found the dragon when it was a baby; and the Dark Dragon forced a piece of himself inside of the baby; causing its true form to either die/become sealed or to become corrupted; and the baby's dragon form become uncontrollable for 'natural' means; making the dragon counterpart with in him unstable and crazed. Jay never learned how to control it. Jay had caused his father to kill him when he was only 7; this was about.. 7 years before the series started; so Jake and the others might have been around.. 7 or so when it happened; and the HuntsMaster became cold and bitter; he grew to hate dragons even more because he blames the dragons for his son's death; and I guess... that it is true that a dragon killed his son; more so doomed the poor boy to 'die' however.. this isn't the end... its merely just the beginning of Jay's story.. Who knows what could happen next to Jay**


End file.
